Several types of boxes and containers manufactured with corrugated cardboard, as well as with other more consistent materials are currently known, so that, in all cases, containers generally comprising a bottom, two long lateral walls or side panels and two short lateral walls or front panels, are formed.
The European invention patent under publication number 2322075 is also known, which relates to a mono-material container for horticultural use with a lid, which basically describes fixation means between the lateral walls and the bottom by means of a tongue and groove joint, also incorporating an upper part in the form of a lid arranged in correspondence with its mouthpiece.
Conventional containers or boxes, and more specifically, those corresponding to the aforementioned invention patent under publication number 2322075, have resistance and stability problems in the case of high weights in a stacking situation.
Therefore, in a column of stacked containers full of product, it is desirable that the weight is appropriately transmitted from the upper container all the way through the intermediate containers and down to the ground or support surface, so that its mechanical resistance is considerably greater and the breakage or fall of the column or stack is prevented, which would make its use unadvisable with high weights.